Mobile Suit Gundam: After the Sky Fell
by Linkinpark30101
Summary: Decades have passed since all of the Gundam series, and Yoko, along with her brother, were enjoying their peaceful life until they unexpectedly meet a mobile suit pilot who wishes to uncover the hidden Gundams to resolve a new conflict. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

MOBILE SUIT GUNDAM:

AFTER THE SKY FELL

(I don't own any mobile suits from the Gundam series)

List of Gundam shows with mobile suits borrowed from it:

Mobile Suit Gundam

Mobile Suit Gundam: 0083

Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam

Mobile Suit ZZ Gundam

Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack

Mobile Suit Gundam F91

Mobile Suit Victory Gundam

G-Saviour

Mobile Suit Gundam Wing Endless Waltz

Mobile Suit Gundam Seed (Destiny and Stargazer)

Prologue:

Long time ago, Earth was the home to all humans. But when the population became too high, man set new worlds into the skies. This marked the era of the Universal Century. Wars broke out constantly between Earth and Space and it seemed to have no end.

To win, man created large machines known as: mobile suits to fight their battles. Both sides fought continuous bloody battles with these machines on ground and space. Each war, there was a mobile suit made to change the tides of battle, they called them the Gundams. After the war ended in the Cosmic Era, all Gundams that where confirmed still active where order to be concealed in a location that will never be found, or destroyed so that none of them would fall into the wrong hands, but in case of emergency, the location of the unit was put into the manual in a special code.

Ever since then, mobile suits have been put aside due to the lack of war.

But one day, during Cosmic Era 99, there was a revolt. People in space created an organization that despised those on Earth and started another war. The one on Earth reacted to this threat. The organized revolt ended the conflict by dropping several colonies from the Universal Century era onto many locations on the Earth. This act nearly wiped out the population on Earth and made it nearly inhabitable. The organization was destroyed as a reaction from the Earth sphere. This was called The War of All's End…

CHAPTER ONE: MOBILE SUIT ACTIVITY

New Century 013, December 3

"Yoko?"

A girl around the age of 17 looked through books of old myths and stories of ancient times. She had dark black hair that she dyed purple and had red eyes. She sat on her bed every night reading the books about wars and conflicts of past. She stopped and looked to her halfway closed door when she heard her name called.

"Yoko, are you awake?"

She looked at the person behind the door. "Yes, Shinta. You can come in."

The boy opened the door and walked in. Shinta was Yoko's younger brother at age thirteen. He walked over and sat down on her bed. There where books all over her bed and on the floor. "What are you reading?"

Yoko looked back at her book. "The Gryps Conflict, it's my favorite so far."

"Is that the one where the golden mobile suit is from? The Hyaku…Hyaku…"

"Hyaku Shiki." she said. "That's your favorite one, how come you don't remember the name?"

"You forgot to write the name down on the picture you drew for me." he said looking in the book.

"Mom says you being interested in war and such is strange for you, for being a girl." said Shinta.

"Well, mom doesn't know about this stuff as much as I do. Even before she left us for her job in Japan." said Yoko. "I bought every book in the library on this stuff."

"What's your favorite robot?" asked Shinta.

"I don't know, I haven't read every book, I just look at the pictures first." she said. "But so far, it's the Zeta Gundam."

"What's the Zeta Gundam?" asked Shinta.

She looked though the pages. "I don't know; there's no picture of it in the book. Just Rick Dias, Hyaku Shiki, Methuss, and so on and so forth." She closed the book after placing a book mark in it. "It's time to go to sleep; I'll take you shopping in the morning, okay?"

"Alright." said Shinta walking out of the room. "You better promise."

"Okay, I promise this time." she said pulling the sheets over her. "Just close the door."

**Morning…**

Yoko parked next to the flea market and got out of the car. Shinta got out on the other side. Yoko looked around ant put her sunglasses on over her eyes. She wore a black tank-top and tight, black pants that end right above her knees. She also had a sweater around her waist and a hand bag. "Stay with me, Shinta." Yoko walks in and Shinta follows closely behind. Yoko looked around for more books on the wars. "What are you looking for, Shinta?"

"Well, is it alright if I get an air-soft gun as long as I don't point it at people?" said Shinta looking around.

"You better not point it at me, you can go find one and you can call me on my phone when you're done." Yoko let go of his hand and walked down one direction. "Don't get lost." She walked through the crowds of people in front of her and looked at all of the stands with books on them. Then she found a stand with books all over. She came up to the stand. She took her sunglasses off and looked at all of the books in one stack, and then the other.

"See anything you want?" asked the owner of the stand. Yoko looked up to see an older woman standing on the other side of the stand.

"Um, do you have any books on like: wars, mobile suits, or anything like that?" she asked.

"Oh yes, we have three of those." she said. "Those books are very popular these days." She headed back and opened a card board box full of books. The old woman grabbed three books of brown covers and brought them over. "Here they are."

Yoko took the books into her hands and looked at them. The titles read: Mobile suits of Universal Century, Mobile Suits of After Colony, and Mobile Suits of Cosmic Era. "Cool, I don't have these yet." she looked back to the woman. "How much are they?"

"Oh, you can take em'." she said. "I've been wanting to get rid of those old books after my husband passed away."

"Really?" asked Yoko. "Well, thanks." Yoko looked at the other books and saw a book sitting at the bottom of an empty cardboard box. She looked at it more closely and read the title: MSZ-006 Operation Manual. Yoko's eyes widened with excitement. She wanted that so much. "How much for that book?"

The old woman looked at the book and took it out of the box. She walked to the desk with it. "Is this it?"

"Yes, is it for sale?" she asked.

"It is, but I was expecting to give it to someone a little older." said the old woman. "It's $40."

Yoko took out her wallet and looked though it. She had more than enough. "Here." She pulled out the money and gave it to the woman.

The old woman took the money and handed the book. "Take good care of it. It used to be very valuable at one point, but now it's just literature." Yoko reached out and the old woman pulled it away. "Don't let it fall into the wrong hands." Then she handed it to Yoko.

"Okay." said Yoko. "Thanks again." She walked off and looked for her brother to show him the new books. She stopped at a bench and sat down. "He can just call me." Yoko took out the book with the strange title and opened the cover. Then she whispered the first few words at the top of the page. "MSZ-006…Zeta Gundam…?" Then an explosion was heard and something flew over head. Yoko quickly grabbed her books and looked up to an amazing sight. A red machine was flying right over head and firing at something. She recognized the machine. "A Marasai?!"

The Marasai flew into an abandoned apartment building and started shooting at the sky. Yoko looked up again and saw another familiar mobile suit fly over to it. It was known as a Nemo, a mass-produced mobile suit during the Gryps Conflict. It flew over to the Marasai and kicked the rifle out of its hand while still in mid air. Then it pointed the gun at the head and fired before using its veneers to boost backwards. The Marasai's head exploded and it fell over into the apartment building. The cockpit quickly opened and the pilot quickly jumped out and ran away. Yoko put the books in her hand bag and ran to find Shinta. Explosions and frightened civilians could be heard from all around, and more mobile suits flew around the area. Yoko watched as another mobile suit, called the GM, flew over and kicked the head off of another red mobile suit called the Galbaldy 

Yoko found Shinta; he was standing in the field, looking up at something. "Shinta!" Yoko ran over to him and stopped right in front of him. She squat down and looked at him. "Shinta, we need to leave, it's dangerous!"

"The Hyaku Shiki!" he said pointing in front of him into the sky.

"…what?" said Yoko.

"The Hyaku Shiki's over there!"

Yoko spun around to see a bright, golden mobile suit fly from the skies and land on the ground. It pointed its rifle at another Galbaldy and fired at its left arm, blowing it off. Then it blew up its gun before hovering over and kicking the Galbaldy in the chest plating, resulting in it falling over and the pilot making a quick escape shortly after it fell on the ground. Then it looked to its left and saw a Gouf running at it. The Hyaku Shiki drew its beam saber and sliced into the Gouf's arms before kicking that down as well. "That's amazing!"

"It's doing so well!" said Shinta jumping up and down.

"It's still dangerous to be this close!" Yoko grabbed his hand and ran away from it.

Shinta looked back at it as it stood ready for its next opponent. Then a tremor made him lose his balance and fall down with Yoko. Shinta looked in front of him to see a Marasai standing right in front of them. "What's that?!"

"Oh…my…god!" said Yoko looking up in fear. Just before she closed her eyes, just to reopen them again, the Hyaku Shiki ran its beam saber through the cockpit of the Marasai and threw it to the ground out of the way of civilians. Yoko calmed down and sighed with relief.

The Hyaku Shiki turned to the market and activated a loud speaker. "Attention all civilians, the situation is under control, there's no longer anything to worry about!"

A Nemo approached the Hyaku Shiki and the hatch to the cockpit opened up so the pilot can walk out. "Sir, there are no confirmed casualties in the area of the market and all mobile suits have been immobilized."

The Hyaku Shiki's hatch opened and a man in a black and white pilot suit walked out. (A/N: If you've seen Gackt's Metamorphoze music video, then you know what the pilot suit looks like) He looked down at Yoko and Shinta. Then he extended a wire on the side of his hatch to get down by placing his foot in the foot holder on the end of the line. It slowly let him down and he walked up to Yoko. "Is everything alright, miss?" 

"We're fine." said Yoko. She helped Shinta to his feet. "Thank you."

"You're the pilot of the Hyaku Shiki?!" said Shinta with excitement.

"I am." he said.

"But, you're not much older than my sister, and those moves you made where awesome!" said Shinta.

"That was all so that the mobile suit doesn't explode and destroy the area." he said. "But thanks for the compliment."

"The Hyaku Shiki is my favorite mobile suit! To see it fight like that is way too cool!" said Shinta.

Yoko felt a little embarrassed at seeing her brother like this. "So, what's your name?"

"Lieutenant Kin Takahashi, I'm the 13th Mobile suit squadron commander." he said.

"I see." said Yoko.

"Can I see the inside of your Hyaku Shiki?!" asked Shinta.

"Don't ask that, that mobile suit is dangerous!" said Yoko.

"I just want to see inside, I won't touch anything." said Shinta then he looked at Yoko's book bag. "Hey, you got new books." He grabbed one and pulled it out, making the one labeled: MSZ-006 Operation Manual fall out onto the ground.

"Crap!" said Yoko bending down to pick it up, but Kin already had it in his hands.

Kin stood up with it and opened it. He looked though the first few pages and looked at Yoko. "…Where did you get this…?"

"…I…I bought it at the flea market." she said looking at his expression. "Why?"

"This is the operations manual to the Zeta Gundam." said Kin. "Do you know how valuable this is at this point?"

"The owner said it wasn't very valuable." said Yoko.

"Until the Zeta Gundam is discovered again." said Kin. Yoko took the book back.

"Well, I want to keep it." she said putting it in her bag.

"Why won't you let him read it?" asked Shinta.

Kin squatted down at Shinta and smiled. "Hey, you still want to see my Hyaku Shiki?"

Shinta's face lit up. "Can I really?!"

"I'll even teach you how to fly it if your sister let's me take that manual up onto my ship and look at it." he said.

Shinta looked to Yoko. "Let him see it, please!"

Yoko looked down at him. She didn't want to disappoint him by letting him lose his one and only chance to see his favorite machine, nor did she want to lose her new book; now that she know how much value it had. So she made up her mind. "Fine, but I'm coming with to keep and eye on my book."

"Do as you please, we just want to copy the pages, then we'll give it back to you." he said. He walked to the Hyaku Shiki's cord and Shinta followed him. Yoko watched him get Shinta onto the cord before taking him up with it.

She too walked over to the mobile suit. "I hope we're trusting the right people…"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapter 2

MOBILE SUIT GUNDAM:

AFTER THE SKY FELL

CHAPTER TWO: NO WHERE TO GO

(The only things I basically own are the characters)

"Cool, we're flying!" said Shinta. He was astonished at the Hyaku Shiki's 360 degree monitor. Thanks to it, you get an all around view of the area around you. Shinta was sitting on Kin's lap and he held on to the controls with Kin instructing him. The mobile suit was flying about 120 meters above the ground.

"Don't touch anything unless Kin tells you to." said Yoko. She stood behind the seat keeping and eye on them, but she too was amazed at how high they where and got distracted by the view the cockpit produced. She saw the other mobile suits that came with him tailing behind them holding onto the captured enemy mobile suits. "Do all mobile suits have this kind of view?"

"No, not really." said Lt. Kin. "Only after Universal Century 0083, but mobile suits stopped using this technology during the After Colony and Cosmic Era." He pulled the handle of the joystick forward with Shinta holding it as well and the Hyaku Shiki started to speed up. "My Hyaku Shiki was made in 0087 and was recovered and reconstructed with today's technology."

"Where is your ship?" asked Yoko.

Kin pressed a button on the controls to his left and a small view screen opened up on the monitor showing something in the far distance. "That's it, we're not too far away from it."

"What is it?" asked Shinta.

"It's the Albion; we uncovered that fine ship five years ago and put it back into service." said Kin. He pushed down on both peddles and it gained altitude. Something was coming into sight. "There it is." A large white ship that had two, large leg-like sections sticking out in front was directly over head. He moved the Hyaku Shiki upwards and on top of the ship. He landed on one of the large appendages. "Here we are, we just need to wait for them to open the hanger doors."

The side of the ship opened up and the GMs and Nemos landed first. The Hyaku Shiki flew in after that. Inside was a spacious room with more mobile suits and several mechanics tending to them. The Hyaku Shiki walked over to a mobile suit rack and stood onto it facing forward. "So many mobile suits, how many do you have?"

"A lot more." said Lt. Kin. He got Shinta off his lap and deactivated the monitor. "Let's head out." He pulled a lever and the hatch opened to the hanger where a lot of noises of running machines could be heard. He took Shinta by the hand and walked out.

Yoko followed and looked around. "I feel like I'm going back in time…"

"Seems that way." he said. A moving platform came up to the cockpit and he got on with Shinta. "Are you coming with?" he asked Yoko.

Yoko followed and the platform came down to the ground. Shinta jumped off and looked around. "This is amazing!" Shinta saw the captured mobile suits land in the hanger as well. "Hey, what are you going to do with those? They're broken and don't seem usable."

"If they're repairable we can use them; if anything else, they're spare parts." said Kin. "Come, I should introduce you to the captain." he said taking them to an elevator to the main bridge.

Yoko boarded the elevator looking at the many mobile suits she once saw only in pictures. "Is there…going to be another war…?" The elevator took them up several levels and finally to the main bridge level. Kin got off before them and escorted them down the halls.

"Be respectful when on the bridge." said Kin. The sliding door opened and they walked in. There were many computer screens and computers around the whole room and a forward window to see in front. In the middle was a stair that held up two seats where two women sat to control tracking and navigation of the ship. Part way up the stairs was a seat on the right where the captain sat to give commands. "Reporting in sir." said Kin saluting.

The man sitting in the captain seat stood up and walked over. He looked like he was in his early thirties and wore a blue military uniform with a hat. "Very good, Lt. Kin." He noticed Yoko and Shinta. "Who are they?"

"Sir, these are Yoko and Shinta, they are civilians that I came across during the attack." said Kin. Then he handed the captain the manual. "They are the current owners of this."

The captain took it in hand and looked at the cover. "I see, well this is good new!" he said. He turned to Yoko. "Hello, young lady, my name is Captain David Jones of the reconstructed Albion."

"Hello, I am Yoko Misaki." she said introducing herself. "And this is my brother, Shinta."

"It is nice to have you aboard our ship, even with this manual. We've been looking for all of these Gundam manuals for a very long time." said the Captain.

"There are more of these?" asked Yoko.

"Yes, many more." said the Captain. "We'll be examining the manual to find out where the Zeta Gundam is and ask you if we need your help."

"Okay, I'm not leaving this ship without that book." said Yoko.

"I understand." said the Captain. He saluted to dismiss Kin. Shinta and Yoko followed him back to the elevator.

"What exactly is the Zeta Gundam to you guys?" asked Yoko to Kin.

"The Zeta Gundam is one of the last chances of survival for us in this conflict." said Kin. "It is said that a single Gundam can change the flow of battle."

"And you believe the Zeta Gundam can do that?" asked Yoko.

"Hey, isn't the Zeta Gundam your favorite mobile suit?" asked Shinta to Yoko. "You said that last night, remember?"

Yoko sighed as Kin looked to her. "Let's not talk about that right now, Shinta."

"If it is, then you should stay with these guys to see it, right?" asked Shinta.

"No Shinta, they're fighting a war." said Yoko.

"But I can fight too!" said Shinta. "And Kin said he'd teach me to drive the Hyaku Shiki so that I can fight with them!" Yoko looked to Kin. "He said he'd teach me if you showed him the manual."

"I guess I did." said Kin.

Yoko was in a tough situation again. She didn't want her brother to become a pilot, plus she really did want to see what the Zeta Gundam looked like. But Yoko wanted her brother to be safe from harm, so she picked the most logical choice. "Alright, then you better train me too."

Kin looked to her. "You? I really shouldn't be going around turning civilians into combat pilots."

"But you have five extra mobile suits with minimal damage to them, and I'm sure you don't have enough pilots for them." she said.

Kin looked dawn for a bit with his hand on his chin. "Well…the Gouf for sure is being disassembled for spare parts, that leaves two Galbaldys and Marasais…we can use one of each to repair the other if it is damaged…I guess that could work."

"Then it's settled." said Yoko. "You can keep my book here if I become a pilot for this ship."

"Alright, but don't hold me responsible if you get yourself killed." said Kin.

"Okay…Commander." said Yoko smiling. Shinta started cheering.

**The next day…**

"Go higher!"

Yoko pulled the controls forward and she increased in altitude.

"A little higher!"

Yoko pushed hard on the peddles and the mobile suit went much higher. "Is this good?"

"Yes, that's the perfect elevation if you're going to fight mid-air, or we can just send you a hover sled."

Yoko took a deep breath and took off the helmet. "This is harder than it looks, I guess Lt. Kin makes it look easy." she said bringing her unit up to the ship. Her brother was doing the same courses as her. He was in a Marasai and she was in the Galbaldy. She landed in the hanger on the port side hatch and her brother came in after her. "How are you doing, Shinta?"

"This is awesome! If I go back to school, I can tell all of my friends what I did!" Shinta said. He walked the Marasai over to a mobile suit rack and turned it off after it was positioned.

Yoko parked hers right next to his and opened the hatch. She got onto the lift and it took her to the ground. Yoko unzipped her pilot suit a bit to air out herself before looking to her Galbaldy. "This should teach mother a lesson in what could happen if she leaves her kids alone." She walked over to the elevator and stepped in with her brother running over to get in.

"Hey Yoko, do you think mom would be proud of us?" asked Shinta.

"Of course not, mother would be worried sick if she knew we were going to fight a war." said Yoko. "Besides, I never want to go back to that town that we lived in." she said.

"But your books are there." said Shinta.

"I can get new ones, and I have three on this ship already." said Yoko. Yoko looked up at the ceiling of the elevator. "Looks like there's no turning back now…"

**Captain's quarters…**

"If it's possible, she may be a Newtype." said Kin.

"What are you saying." said the Captain chuckling. "You can't expect every random civilian we pick up to be a Newtype."

"If she's not a Newtype, then she might be a Coordinator, there's got to be a reason why she can operate a complex machine such as the Galbaldy." said Kin.

"That's true, but that could mean that you're a good teacher." said the Captain.

"I could be, but she did say that she was born in space and lived in space for seven years." said Kin.

"Let's talk of different matters." said the Captain putting the manual to the Zeta Gundam on the table. "We've found out its location."

"The Zeta's Location?" asked Kin.

"It's in the Grand Canyon, we're currently heading that direction." said the Captain.

"I see sir." said Kin. The alarm went off all of the sudden. "Huh?"

"Attention all personal, mobile suits are being spotted! All pilots report to the hanger at once!"

Kin jumped up. "I shall go sir; you should go to the bridge." Capt. Jones nodded and walked out after Kin ran down the halls to the hanger.

Yoko and Shinta heard the announcement and headed to the hanger. Yoko found Lt. Kin going to the Hyaku Shiki and ran over to him. "Lt. Kin, shall I launch too?"

Kin looked to Yoko. "You can, but your brother's staying."

"Yes, sir." Yoko said.

Shinta ran up to Kin. "Lt. Kin, I'm ready for orders!" he said with excitement.

"You stay on stand by in the hanger." said Kin before closing the Hyaku Shiki's hatch and getting it to walk off its rack.

"What's stand by?" asked Shinta.

"It means you wait in the hanger until you're needed." said Yoko running to her Galbaldy. Yoko got onto the lift and it rose to the cockpit. "I just hope we don't need to send him out…" She opened the hatch and jumped in. After activating all of the controls, the Galbaldy walked over to the weapons rack and grabbed its shield and beam rifle. Then she got onto the lift to the port side catapult. The lift brought her to the catapult and saw the Hyaku Shiki on the starboard catapult. "Hey Kin, what's the plan?"

"We're fighting on ground, so you don't have to worry about being shot out of the sky." said Kin.

Yoko looked down at the ground of the endless desert to see if she could spot the enemy. "I didn't think we had any enemies."

"We don't yet, these are bandits that are looking for fun." said Kin. The catapult count down reached zero and Kin's Hyaku Shiki was launched into the battle zone.

Yoko watched the speed of the catapult and gulped. "Okay…that looks fast…" She looked to her right to see her catapult counting down too. As soon as it reached zero, it sent her out in the same direction. Yoko held onto the controls tightly to endure the force of the launch. She held her eyes closed until she started to slow down and start falling. Yoko quickly landed the Galbaldy. "Alright, I'm on ground." Already she could see explosions. "Time to get to work."

Kin hovered across the ground to support his men kicking up sand. He shot the Zaku II to his right and it exploded. "Awful lot of them here." He saw Yoko's unit come into view. "Hey Yoko, stay with me and keep your eyes open for enemy fire."

"Rodger." she said. She pushed on the peddles and sped up with him. She saw a Dom to her left. "That's a Dom from the One Year War." She locked onto it as it followed her. "My unit should be a superior model, but we might be able to capture this one." she fired a shot at it and it was easily avoided. The Dom shot at her. "Oh, damn!" Yoko pulled on the controls hard backwards to avoid it. "I'll get in close, then!" She activated the thrusters and flew high above the Dom. She came down with a strong kick to the face and crushed its main camera. Then once she touched ground she made a round house kick to its main body and it was pushed backwards. "This thing's armor is pretty thick, I'll just destroy it." She fired at the Dom and got a direct hit causing it to explode.

Kin stopped when he saw another Zaku II and fired at it. After destroying it he looked for Yoko. "Oh shit, don't tell me she broke off!" He headed back.

Yoko found one of her ally GMs fighting a Zaku II. It was missing its shield and the Zaku II was getting read to hack into it. "I'll get it!" She headed forward, but the Zaku already sliced the GM's left arm off and rammed into it with its spikes. Yoko quickly fired at it and blew off its arm. Then she blew off its leg and left it immobile. "Hey, you alive?" she asked the GM pilot.

"Yeah, still good." he responded.

"Go back to the ship to get repairs." said Yoko. He listened and headed back to the Albion, but he was destroyed by a Dowadge. "What?!" The Dowadge came at her with a heat saber at high speeds. "Why you!!" The Dowadge got ready to slash at her, but she boosted upwards over it and pushed off the Dowadge's shoulder's like it was a spring board. Then she fired at its back to destroy it. "We lost one of our men…"

"Yoko!"

Yoko turned and saw the Hyaku Shiki come her way. "Lt. Kin." 

"Yoko, I told you to stay with me." he said.

"I'm sorry sir, but we lost one of our men." she said.

"It's okay, casualties come on and on and there's no stopping them." said Kin. "At least was can keep up the fight he was fighting with us to make sure he wasn't fighting in vain."

"Right…" said Yoko. She followed Kin back into the battle. Yoko fired two shots at a Zaku Cannon and blasted off its right leg and arm. It fell over and the pilot ejected. "How many are there?"

"We may have stumbled upon one of the main squads; usually we come across three or five mobile suits and a few tanks." said Kin. His Hyaku Shiki was much faster than the other mobile suits so all of the shots fired at him missed. "The desert is a great place for them to hide too."

Yoko looked on a view screen she pulled up to see other units and saw something coming at them. "Kin, I see something coming!"

"A new mobile suit?" asked Kin. "Can you identify it?"

Yoko looked it up in the computer. "It's a MS-10 Pezun Dowadge." said Yoko.

"It's an older model that was an upgrade of the Dowadge which is based off the Dom." said Kin. "We should be able to take it on."

"But it had Goufs with it." she said.

"Then you try to take the Pezun Dowadge on, I should be able to take on the Goufs." he said. "Let's go."

Yoko stopped in place and the Pezun Dowadge stopped in front of it. Yoko pointed her rifle at it. "Who do you guys think you are?!" asked the pilot.

"Huh? You're the guys who attacked us!" said Yoko.

"Why didn't you just mind your own damned business?!" he said pointing his unit's finger at her. "I'll kill you for killing my men!" It pointed it giant bazooka at her and fired.

Yoko quickly moved to the side to dodge it and the missile missed her. She quickly started hovering across the ground firing shots at it. "That thing is fast!"

"Ha, I've never lost a battle with my Dowadge yet!" said the pilot. "You're dead meat!" He fired another shot at her. It hit the ground and her Galbaldy was flung into the air and fell onto its back. "Heh, you're a rookie, aren't you?"

Yoko watched him approach. "Shut up!" she said trying to get her machine up.

"I'm going to make you suffer!" He pulled out the heat saber and pointed it at her so he can stab her once he was close enough.

Yoko quickly though of a way to get him. "Not yet!" She threw the Galbaldy's shield at him like a boomerang.

"What the?!" He stopped and fired the bazooka at it. It blew up right in front of the mobile suit. "Damn it I can't see!"

"Good, he's stopped!" Yoko aimed her rifle at his mobile suit and fired. Nothing happened. "I'm…empty?" She threw the rifle aside and ran at the Dowadge. She came at it and ramming into the unit with the Galbaldy's shoulder.

"Not bad, rookie!" he said moving back and started firing a barrage of missiles at the Galbaldy.

Yoko quickly boosted upwards to dodge them. "What now? My shield had my missiles. She checked the computer for weapons and it pointed out the signal flairs in the head and the beam sabers in the shoulder armor. "Hey, I can use the signal flairs as a distraction."

The Pezun Dowadge closed in for the kill. "You're finished without your weapons!" Yoko's Galbaldy landed and bent over. "What are you doing!?" The Galbaldy launched its signal flair at the Pezun Dowadge and made a direct hit doing minimal damage to it. "Shit! That was a flair!"

Yoko quickly grabbed the beam saber and ignited it. Then she flew over for a thrust at the cockpit. "Now!" She pushed the arms out forward and shoved the beam saber into the cockpit. The Pezun Dowadge stopped moving and the cyclopean eye turned off. She pulled out the beam saber and jumped back before it fell over. Yoko started breathing hard after that. "…that…was…"

"That was pretty good."

Yoko turned to see the Hyaku Shiki approach her. "Lt. Kin?"

"Using your shield and signal flairs as distractions was an excellent strategy to win against him." said Kin. He walked over. "Looks like you've used up all of your weapons."

"Yeah, I did." she said.

**Aboard the Albion…**

Yoko got out of the cockpit and onto the lift. She looked around the hanger to see her brother's unit still on the rack and many captured mobile suits being dismantled for parts. She got onto the ground and her brother ran up to her. "How was it?"

"It was hell." she said airing herself out.

"How many did you get?" he asked with excitement.

"I don't know, probably four or five." she said she headed to the elevator and closed the door with her brother with her.

"I wonder when I can go out, it'll be cool to fight in a real battle." said Shinta.

"Trust me, it sucks." she said.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Chapter 3

MOBILE SUIT GUNDAM

CHAPTER THREE: PULSE OF ZETA

(Only the characters)

Shinta sat on the main bridge with binoculars on his eyes for hours trying to see if he can see anything that looked like the Zeta Gundam in the large Grand Canyon. "What does the Zeta Gundam look like?"

Yoko walked over to him and put the book next to him. "It looks like this." She flipped through the pages and picked out a full view picture of it.

"Okay." He said before looking back at the canyon.

Yoko got up and sat down in a seat before opening her book to look at the machines listed in it. "Hey Kin, do we have any miniature mobile suits? Y'know, the ones that are like fourteen meters in height?"

Kin walked over and looked at the picture. "Yes, we have Heavy Guns, but not on this ship."

"After we find the Zeta, you think we might be able to trade in our mobile suits for the smaller ones?" she asked. "I've read that they're stronger and more maneuverable."

"It's up to the captain." said Kin. Yoko was now wearing a military uniform like everyone else. She had a blue, long sleeve jacket, white pants, and blue boots. "That uniform suits you."

"I prefer my normal clothes." she said flipping the page.

"Kin, Yoko, I want you two to lead a mobile suit search team on ground to search for the Zeta." said the Captain.

"Yes, sir." They both said. Yoko put down her book and walked to the door with Kin.

"I want to go to!" said Shinta running to the door.

"Shinta, it's dangerous, there might be more bandits." said Kin.

"But it's just a search mission, right? I'd probably be good help." he said. "Besides, I've never gotten a chance to go out yet!"

Yoko sighed. "Alright, you can come, but stay close to me." Yoko and Kin, along with Shinta got into their pilot suits and headed to the hanger. Kin took his usual Hyaku Shiki, Yoko in the Galbaldy, and Shinta in the Marasai.

The Hyaku Shiki was positioned on the starboard catapult with the Galbaldy on the port side. "Yoko, I'll keep an eye on your brother, you pay attention to searching for the Zeta, okay?" asked Kin.

"Okay." said Yoko. Her launch countdown reached zero and she launched forward at the same time as Kin. Shinta launched too. He managed to take the force of the launch and landed on the Marasai's feet, but fell over onto the knees quickly. "Shinta, can you manage?"

"Yeah." he said getting it to its feet and walking over. Shinta looked around. "This place is huge, how will we ever find a mobile suit in here?"

"That's why we were sent down." said Kin. Two Rick Dias came down with them. Kin turned to Yoko. "Yoko, you take the Rick Dias and go farther into the canyon, me and Shinta will back track the area that the Albion searched."

"Okay." said Yoko. She looked at the Rick Dias and signaled them to follow her. "So we do have Rick Dias." she said to herself. She headed farther into the canyon with them following.

**Main Bridge…**

"Captain, I'm picking up objects from the rear and in front of us." said Kira. She was one of the two women that worked on radar and navigation.

"Huh? Are you sure it's not our units?" asked Capt. Jones.

"Yes sir, I'm picking up ten mobile suits." she said.

"Damn, the bandits probably want revenge after the beating they took yesterday." said the Captain. "Contact Kin and tell him to be alert." He ordered.

"Yes, sir!"

**Grand Canyon…**

"Shinta, more bandits are coming this way, you better take cover." said Kin.

"Huh? But I can fight like my sister." he said.

"I don't want you to be shot down; these guys have more experience than you." said Kin. "I can do it." he said. He looked at his radar and saw them coming. "Here they come, three units."

Yoko stopped when her warning alarm went off and confirmed seven units coming. "More bandits?" She boosted forward and started firing at them while keeping her shield in front. She could identify the units: four Zakus, a Gouf, and a Dowadge; all being commanded by a Dijeh. "That must be their leader."

Farther back, Kin fired away at the Fight test type Gouf and the two Zaku Cannons. "These are improved units." said Kin. One of the Zakus fired at him and he jumped back from the cannon blast. He took the chance to fire at the Zaku and miss. Another shot was fired at the same Zaku and it exploded. Kin saw Shinta's Marasai holding its beam rifle out. "Not bad, Shinta."

"See, I can fight, let me take these guys on." He said.

"No, I'll do it; you go find your sister. There are more mobile suits on her team that can look after you. I'll catch up when I'm done with these guys." said Kin.

"Alright…" Shinta didn't want to miss out on the action, but he obeyed his orders and went to find Yoko.

Yoko and the Rick Dias were already engaging the enemy. One of the Zakus where already shot down by one of the Rick Dias and the Gouf was missing an arm. "These guys already out number us." she said. One of the Rick Dias was shot at from behind and one of its large binders was destroyed.

"Hey, Yoko!" called Shinta as his Marasai flew to her.

Yoko looked behind herself and saw it. "Shinta, what are you doing here?!" She quickly fired a few shots at the enemy and went after her brother. One of the Zakus, which had a Magellan top Cannon, saw the Marasai and fired at it. Yoko quickly moved the Galbaldy in front of the Marasai and took the shot. The Galbaldy's left arm flew off in the explosion.

"Yoko, you're hit!" said Shinta.

"Don't worry about it, just get somewhere safe!" she said turning to fire at the enemy mobile suits.

**Albion…**

"What's our mobile suit's status?" asked the Captain.

"Rick Dias 002 is immobile and 003 is missing one of its binders." said Maria. "Also, Yoko's Galbaldy is missing an arm and is separated from the others."

"We need to send out more mobile suits." said the Captain.

"We can't, all of our mobile suits are still under repairs." said Jack, who monitored the actions on the ship.

"Captain, we're picking up a large object on the scanner." said Kira. "It doesn't seem to be a mobile armor by its shape, and it's in the side of the canyon."

"It could be the Zeta Gundam, or something containing it…" said the Captain. "Inform Yoko to go after it, she's the closest to it."

**Grand Canyon…**

"Yoko."

Yoko looked to the communication screen. "Yes?"

"There's something large to your right, go check it out."

"Rodger." she said. Yoko quickly boosted over to her right next to a wall of stone. "Is this it?" She looked behind her to see the Dijeh. She fired at it and boosted her Galbaldy to the top of the wall. The Dijeh locked onto her and fired its beam rifle at it. The Galbaldy lost its right leg. "Damn!" Yoko turned around and fired at the Dijeh to blow its shoulder shield off. Then it fired again and blew the Galbaldy's other leg off. "Oh no!" Her Galbaldy fell from the sky she landed on the ground above the canyon and it caved in once she landed.

Shinta and the Rick Dias were able to destroy all but one of the Zakus, the Dowadge, and the Gouf. "Wh-where's my sister? And Kin?"

Suddenly, the Zaku firing at them was shot at and the right arm blew off. "Help's on the way!" The untouched Hyaku Shiki flew in providing cover fire. "Where's Yoko?!"

"She flew away!" said Shinta. "I don't know where she is!"

"Damn!" said Kin.

Yoko crawled out of her badly damaged Galbaldy and jumped onto the ground of a dark room. "Where am I?" She walked forward a bit and took out her flashlight. She waved it around the area. It was completely made of metal. "This must be a hidden facility." She said. She moved her flashlight to a large structure in front of her. "What is that?!" Yoko moved the light down the structure and shined it on a hand. "It's a mobile suit." she said. She located the light switch and pulled the lever upwards. The whole room light up in a mater of seconds. Yoko adjusted her sight to the light and looked at the large structure. It was the Zeta Gundam. Yoko, compelled by the sight, slowly approached the Zeta. She was amazed that she was seeing such an amazing machine from the past right in front of her. "Unreal!" Then she looked to the left of the Zeta and saw another mobile suit: the Gundam Mk.II. Suddenly, a tremor was felt. "Oh no, the battle!" She looked to her Galbaldy that only had one of its four extremities attached and a beam rifle. Then she turned to the Zeta Gundam. The whole room surrounding it was full of ammo, weapons, and parts for the Zeta Gundam. "I guess I have no choice." Yoko quickly ran to the lift to the cockpit and pressed the button, it took a while, but it started up and lifted her to the cockpit. She pressed a button on the side of it and the hatch opened up. "Looks like it works."

Outside, the battle continued. Kin, a Rick Dias, and Shinta where still fighting for their lives. "Shit, can't we get any reinforcements?!" said Kin.

"I wish Yoko were here…" said Shinta with fear.

Yoko sat down in the seat and looked at the controls. "It' similar to the Galbaldy in a way, so I think I can do it." Yoko remembered what she read in the manual and started pressing the activation controls. She heard the engine start up and life support systems activate. Gears and other mechanics began to line up to move the machine and the monitor turned on. "Okay." She looked up and saw the hole she fell though, then she looked to the Gundam Mk.II. "I'll come back for it." She pushed the peddles forward and the machine began to walk. It had its shield already attached so all she needed to get was the beam rifle. "Let's go Zeta Gundam!" She activated the thrusters and launched out of the hole.

Kin saw something fly upwards. "Huh, what's that?!"

"I don't know, is it Yoko?" said Shinta.

"Let's hope it's an ally." said Kin.

**Albion…**

"A new unit as appeared!" said Maria.

"What?! Identify it!" said Capt. Jones.

"Checking database…" she said. "It's confirmed, it's the Zeta Gundam!"

"The Zeta!?" said the Captain getting up and looked out the window.

**Grand Canyon…**

Yoko moved forward into the battle field and fired at the enemies. She hit the Zaku and it exploded. "The accuracy is perfect!" The Zeta touched down and fired at the Dowadge, blasting off both of its arms before blowing its head off and its right leg. The Dijeh started flying towards the Zeta. It tossed aside its beam rifle and pulled out its beam naginata. "A beam naginata?" The Zeta held the beam rifle in both hands and Yoko activated the beam saber in the rifle. The Dijeh swung at the Zeta, but the Zeta's beam saber was longer and reached its target way before the Dijeh could. She sliced the head off and it exploded before the Dijeh fell over onto its chest. Yoko took a deep breath and looked at her allies. The Hyaku Shiki wasn't damaged, the Marasai was missing its left arm, the Rick Dias was missing one of its binders, and the other one was laying on he ground with one of its legs destroyed. "Hey, is everyone okay?"

"Yoko? You found the Zeta?" said Kin.

"Yeah, and not just the Zeta; the Gundam Mk.II's in the cave that I found the Zeta in as well." said Yoko.

"What's the Gundam Mk.II?" asked Shinta.

"Come see." She said facing the other direction and boosting off. Everyone followed and landed over the cave where the Zeta was. Yoko and Kin went in. "See?"

"Amazing, both Gundams from the Gryps Conflict are here!" he said looking at the room. "Two Gundams at once, what a find."

Yoko had the Zeta pick up what was left of her Galbaldy and bring it to the ship. Shinta and the Rick Dias carried the other Rick Dias. Kin in the Hyaku Shiki carried the Mark II. All of the mobile suits, except for the Hyaku Shiki, Mark II, and the Zeta, were going through extensive repairs. Yoko got out of the cockpit and took off her helmet before letting out her breath.

"Hey Yoko, how's the Zeta?" asked Kin, who was waiting for her on the floor.

"It's fast, a little too fast for me." she said getting off the lift.

"Well, it's yours unless you want to go back to the Galbaldy." he said. "We're going to inspect the Zeta later this afternoon, you should get some rest." He walked off to the elevator.

Yoko took a separate elevator and went to her room. She sat down and grabbed her book labeled: Mobile suits of Cosmic Era. "Let's see what the current time machines look like…" she said smiling. She laid on her bed and flipped through the pages to read about the machines of past…again.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
